Talk:Gorgons/@comment-26462356-20160531011942/@comment-28851694-20170122090850
Stoning Gaze and Death Gaze have 2 components: * A defense based component that works similar to Thrown and Breath attacks with the difference that it comes a bit after them and is also triggered in Counterattacks. The more figures in the Gaze unit, the stronger the attack. The higher the to Hit, the stronger the attack. However, this component is usually neglectable because its attack strength is set to 1 (Gorgons, Basilisk, Night Stalker), so a unit with e.g. will usually parade this attack. This component doesn't trigger Stoning respectively Death Immunity. * A resistance based component. Each figure in the target unit has to make a resist roll at a certain modifier (the modifier shares a variable with Poison, Resistance to All and Holy Bonus which may lead to conflicts; a Chaos Spawn has -4 resist for both Gazes and 4 Poison). For each failed roll, the unit suffers the damage of the health of a whole figure. This component triggers Stoning respectively Death Immunity. This component does Irreversible Damage in case of Stoning Gaze. Both components of Stoning Gaze are green (no matter of the origin of the Gaze unit), so Resist Elements will help to protect ( against first component, against second component) but Bless won't. Both components of Death Gaze are black (no matter of the origin of the Gaze unit), so Bless will help to protect ( against first component, against second component) but Resist Elements won't. The attack strength of the defense based component uses the same strength variable as Ranged, Thrown and Breath attacks (units can have only one of these attacks as there's only one ranged type variable, e.g. Barbarian/Draconian Shamans don't have Thrown/Breath attacks). See the table in Ranged Magical attack for things that modify the strength and to Hit of the defense based component. E.g. Gorgons and Basilisks get +2 strength in Nature Nodes unless they are undead. If a normal unit had a Gaze attack, the defense based compenent would get stronger with experience levels (Elite status -> +2 strength, +1 to hit), but the resistance based component wouldn't. No component will be executed if the attack strength of the first component is reduced to 0 or below. E.g. Gorgons or Basilisks under the effect of Black Prayer (provided no attack booster) or Mind Storm; Night Stalker under the effect of Black Prayer, True Light (provided no attack booster in both cases) or Mind Storm. Stoning Gaze shares some similarities with the Stoning Touch of Cockatrices: There are 2 damage components. The defense based attack is usually neglectable but if its strength is reduced to 0 (by Mindstorm), then the Stoning Touch will also stop working. Difference would be of course, that Melee comes after Gaze and that there are as many resist or die rolls as Cockatrices figures. Finally, there is Chaos Spawn with its multigaze attack. It has 3 components: automatic damage (doom damage), resist or die Stoning (green, irreversible damage, Stoning Immunity matters), resist or die Death (black, Death Immunity matters). So basically, it features the second components of both Stoning and Death Gazes and the first component is replaced with fixed damage. If Chaos Spawn had 2 figures, then the automatic damage would be twice as strong. The strength of the automatic damage uses the same variable as Ranged, Breath, Thrown and the other Gaze attacks. Here the base strength (Doom damage) is 4. A Chaos Spawn in Chaos Node gets +2 to Doom damage; a Chaos Spawn under the effect of Chaos Surge gets +2 to Doom damage (in both cases provided that the Chaos Spawn is not Undead). Again, if attack strength (doom damage) is reduced to 0, then no component will be executed. That means Mind Storm renders Chaos Spawns totally useless (provided no attack boosters). tl;dr: Gaze attacks work like the other main attacks (Melee, Breath, Thrown, Missile, Boulder, Ranged Magic) with the difference that they have some kind of Touch Attack attached to it (as many rolls as figures in target unit like Immolation, only triggered in the Gaze phase).